Tudor Falcon
Appearance Tudor Falcon is a friendly teenager with dirty blond hair that looks like he just rolled out of bed. He dresses in a golden tunic and leather boots. On his left arm her wears a leather arm guard and leather fingerless gloves. He has been learning Crystal Titian Lord magic at the age of 10 and has gotten down some of the basic spells but he still has to practice a lot more to be considered good at the magic. Tudor has a fear of flying and of falling from high places. Tudor is very intelligent and will think threw quickly of all of the out comes to a problem before choosing the best solution. Titan Lord Titan Lord is a type of magic that is hard to learn and hard to use. It is extremely hard to master and that is why it is not used often although it is easy to find out how to learn it for the last 150 years. It is called Titan Lord after the mythical villains from stories each with had their own respective element that they controlled. Humans who learned how to use Titan lord magic are very powerful but it has been known to take 10 years to be consider good at the magic and another 15 to be considered proficient. the main reason why it is not used is that you could master almost any other magic in 1/3 of the time it would take you to to be proficient at Titan Lord magic. The benefits of Titan Lord magic is that the user can't be won't be affected by any attacks of their respective element. They also have great magical stamina and have good weapons skills. Titan Lords don't have the power to destroy a Titan but the magical abilities that classify one titan from another like from the Crystal Titan Lord has certain abilities from the Fire Titan Lord and visa versa. Magic Crystal Mirror Of The Titan Lord The user summons a oval shape mirror made out of crystal. the mirror is about 4 ft tall and 2 ft wide. there is a handle on the back so you can hold it like a shield. A helmet is inscribed on the mirrors face and there is a border of different colored crystals around it adding to it's beauty. The mirror can absorb almost any nonphysical magic attacks. The user can then send the attack right back at the original caster or hold on to the mirror and save the attack for later. The risk of saving the attack is that the mirror is very easy to shatter. If an opponent shatters it while it has absorbed an attack the attack will be fired at the original target. The mirror is a one time use and will shatter once it has absorbed and fired the attack. Crystal Armor Of The Titan Lord The user is able to create armor made out of crystals. there are 3 tiers to the armor. The first tier the user creates a helmet, breastplate, and arm and leg guard. the second tier adds a crystal chain tunic underneath the breastplate and adds more armor to the upper part of the body. The last tier has the user fully armored resembling a medieval knight. This is one of the Titan Lord's signature spells and is very handy in a battle. Depending on what type of crystals the armor is made of affects what magic attacks will be less effective. If the armor is a mix of crystals then at tier 1 the user will take 25% less damage for any elemental attack. tier 2 brings the percent up to 30% and tier 3 brings the percent up to 35%. If the armor is of one type of crystal then any attack from that specific element will be decreased by 30% at tier 1, at tier 2 35% and at tier 3 40%. If the armor is one type of crystal then it will absorb some of that attack and the user can use the magic energy absorbed to boost their attacks. This spell can be a double edge sword though. It consumes a lot of magic energy and the armor doesn't appear out of thin air. once you cast the spell the armor builds it's self to the selected tier and if it gets hit in this building process the armor part will shatter and you must use magic energy to rebuild that part. to get to tier 3 it takes about 4:30 in total. If you get hit with an omnidirectional attack the armor will most likely shatter and you will have to begin at the last tier if it held against the attack. Ruby protects against Fire, Sapphire protects against Water, Citrine protects against Lighting, Blue Diamonds protect against Ice, White diamonds protect against Wind, Amber protects against Earth, Pearl protects against Light, Black Pearl protects against Shadow and Amethyst protects against Poison. Crystal Parasite Of The Titan Lord Like what the name suggest the caster summons a small crystal bug that resembles a beetle about the size of a dime and sends it towards it's target. If the beetle hits the target it will latch on and slowly absorb magic power from the victim. If the victim try's to use magic the parasite will grow and the more powerful a spell the more it will grow. when it grows the beetle deforms and act like a seed for a crystal. The parasite also will absorb more magic energy the bigger it gets and the heaver it will get. The parasite is easy to remove once it has latched on but the more you wait the more crystals will grow around it making it harder and harder to remove. If parasite will also hold joints in place like if the crystals cover you elbow you won't be able to bend your arm. The parasite will also die by it's self if the victim runs out of magic power and will shatter into dust. Wrath Of Crystallos The Crystal Titan Lord The caster summons a giant warrior out of crystals. The warrior is 10 ft tall and the caster controls the warrior from inside the middle of it's chest. The warrior will copy the casters movements and carries a sword and shield on it's back. the titan is slow but if the caster adjusts his speed to match the titan's speed it can deal a lot of damage with physical attacks. the titan is very strong being able to lift mountains and has a very high magic durability being able to take a direct hit from a magical convergent cannon - Jupiter and have take very little damage. The user is able to see threw the titan's eyes if they close their own. This spell takes up a tremendous amount of magic in it's activation and slowly takes more to keep the titan up. Tudor is only able to use the spell for about 5-6 minutes and when it's over all his strength and magic energy are gone leaving him compleatly defenseless if there are still enemies around. The spell is a signature move for titan lord magic because unlike makarov's titan spell the user will not be hurt by any attack that hits them (except for a spells that would also destroy the titan completely like Etherion).